The present disclosure relates to a proximity detection device in which a proximity operation detecting unit is superposed on a display surface, a method of detecting proximity thereof and an electronic apparatus including the proximity detection device.
For example, a so-called display device with a touch sensor in which a proximity detecting unit which detects contact or an approach of a finger, a pen and the like on a screen is provided in the display surface such as a liquid display panel has been widely known.
In the specification, terms of “touch” and “proximity” are used and any of the terms is used for the meanings including both “contact” and “approach”.
In the display device with a touch sensor, while a detection electrode and a driving electrode are arranged to be superposed on a display screen as a transparent electrode for touch detection, the transparent electrode is not completely transparent so that there has been a demand for inconspicuousness of a transparent electrode pattern to maintain display image quality.
In Japanese Unexamined patent application Publication No. 2011-138154, technology to improve inconspicuousness of a transparent electrode pattern is disclosed.
In addition, technology which prevents moiré by interference between a prism array and a pixel array to improve display image quality is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined patent application Publication No. 2007-264393.